Whatever Happens
by Splatter101
Summary: Katy never thought he would leave. Considering everything they've been through. He leaves without any goodbye and Katy has been left behind without telling him the big news. She is crushed but knows that whatever happens everything will eventually be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the lux series.**

**Katy's POV**

I can't believe they left. That _he _left. After they left I felt numb. I couldn't believe they left. All he left was a note that I wanted to tear up but couldn't do it. I clutched the note in my hand crying. Today was the day I was going to tell him the big news. But now that he left I couldn't. I've barely graduated from high school and couldn't care for a child on my own if I was going to college, especially a half Luxen baby.

I went back to my room and thought of all the moments we've spent together. I grabbed the picture of him and me from the night stand and saw how happy we looked. I started crying even more. Then I put the picture in my drawer and never took it out.

Days past and I felt all alone. I told my mom that I was expecting. She felt sad that I made her a grandmother so early but encouraged me anyways. She wasn't that mad, she was excited to have a baby in the house. Every night we would sit together and just hang out.

After a few months I started getting a bigger belly and had food cravings. The morning sickness was horrible. Today was the day I was going to find out if it was a boy or girl. I was excited. I didn't care what it was but that I will love him/her with all my heart.

"Come on mom we're gonna be late," I called out to her.

"Sorry got held up. Let's go."

Then we headed towards the doctor's office. When we got there I went up to the receptionists to check in.

"Hello."

"Name please."

"Katy Swartz."

"Ah yes right on time. Please wait in the waiting room until you are called." "Thank you," I said.

Then walked back and sat down next to my mom.

"Okay so what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care what it is."

Then we started talking about other stuff like after I have my baby am I going to college or getting a job blah blah blah. Then I heard my name being called.

"Katy Swartz," says a nurse.

Well that's me. I got up and followed her.

"Right in here Ms. Swartz," she says gesturing me in.

I go in and sit down. I wait for the doctor and think about what if Daemon was here to see what our baby was going to be. The doctor came in and asked me to lie down and pull up my shirt.

"Alright Ms. Swartz we are going to put a gel on your stomach and it might feel a little cold at first."

Then she starts putting on the gel and pressing buttons on the monitor.

"So what is it going to be?" I ask.

"Well congratulation Katy you are going to have a baby girl."

At that moment I couldn't be more than happy to have a baby girl. Then the doctor asked me if I wanted any photos of her and started wiping the gel off my stomach. When I walked out of the doctor's office my mom was there in an instant.

"So how did it go?"

"Okay."

"Well tell me already is it a boy or a girl," she says excitedly.

"I'm going to have a girl."

Then she gets really enthusiastic over the news.

"That's great. What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Then let's hurry and get home so you can start picking names out. This is going to be so much fun."

When we got home, mom started searching for the baby book in her room.

"Alright I found it."

You could tell the book was not taken care of. It had a little bit of dust on it and was damaged on the corners.

"Okay what names have you thought of?"

"I haven't really thought of names. I wanted to wait and see what it was going to be." "Okay let's start. How about Janice?"

"No."

"Heather?"

"Nope."

"Emma."

I shake my head no.

"Okay well you look in the book while I go to the bathroom."

Then she hurriedly goes to the bathroom. I take the baby book and start looking through different pages. After a while I finally found a name that catches my eye. Aaliyah. That is perfect. My mom comes back and asks me if I've chosen a name yet.

"Yeah."

"Okay what is it?"

"I want to call her Aaliyah."

"Ahh what a pretty name."

Later, we start talking about what we are going to buy and stuff. Then she asks me something unexpectedly.

"So are you going to give Aaliyah her father's last name?"

I didn't think of that.

"I guess," is all I say.

"Well okay."

I think that Aaliyah deserves to have her father's name. I hope Daemon would one day meet his daughter in person.

It was 9 months ago that I found out that I was pregnant and that Daemon and the rest of his family have left without a trace. I'm due in a couple of weeks now. I can't wait for Aaliyah to come out already. I am very excited. We've made the guest bedroom into a nursery. I painted the walls pink with flowers. Everything was already set for the arrival. Today I was finishing a new review for my blog. My mom was out working in the hospital. Later when I was getting a snack I started getting a pain in my abdomen. I thought it was probably contractions. Then I started feeling more pain now. I thought I was due in a few weeks from now but Aaliyah probably wanted to come earlier than expected. I went to grab my cell phone to call my mom while holding my swollen stomach. She picked up her phone on the third ring.

"What is it Katy honey?"

"Mom I think the baby is coming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure," I say in one slow breath.

Trying not to think of how much it hurts right now.

"Okay honey I'm on my way so just sit tight."

A few minutes later my mom comes and we get in the car so we can go to the emergency room. They can't me a room and they ask me to start pushing.

After all the pain I went through I finally have my baby girl. I just really wished Daemon was here. My mom comes in with a camera.

"Oh Katy she is so beautiful."

"I know."

I stare at my baby girl and think how my life is going to change completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the lux series.**

**Katy's POV**

**Six years later...**

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at the ducks!" Aaliyah said pointing towards the ducks in the pond.

"Yea, don't get too close to them or they'll bite you," I say to her.

"Okay Mommy."

Then she goes off playing with the water in the pond. It was six years ago that I found out I was pregnant and that Daemon left. I was torn but I was okay. I love Aaliyah and wouldn't have it any other way. I decided that I wanted to get a degree in business so I could open up my own book store. Since Aaliyah was born I didn't have time for my blog so I had to end it. We moved to Colorado a few weeks ago, after I found out I received a scholarship to go to school here. We've only just moved into our new apartment. I knew that Daemon wanted to come here together at one point. I told Aaliyah that she should go play at the playground so she wouldn't get wet. I sat on a bench reading a back while Aaliyah was playing in the sand box. God she loves getting dirty. Then I heard a voice. A voice I thought I would never here again.

"Katy?!"

I turn around and it was Ash. How? What is she doing here?

"Ash?!"

"I knew it was you but I just didn't expect you to be here. What are you doing here?!"

"I just moved here. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Then there was an awkward moment.

"Is everyone here?" I ask.

"Yes" Then she starts. "What brings you here to the Great state of Colorado?"

"I got a scholarship to the University here."

"Good for you but could you picked another school."

"Same old Ash I see."

"Yup."

Then I hear Aaliyah calling my name. "Mommy. Mommy, I'm hungry," she says. I see Ash's reaction. Shocked.

"Ok in a little while and we'll go."

"Okay." Then she runs back to the sand box and starts playing what she was doing before. I turn back to Ash.

"You have a daughter?!" she asks, shocked that I had a daughter.

"Yes." I could see her turning her head towards where Aaliyah was, studying her. I hope she doesn't notice she was Daemon's. Even though she looked like me she had Daemons bright green eyes.

"Who's the father," she asks questioningly.

"No one you know. I met him a year after you guys left."

"How old is she?" God what is it with all these questions?

"She is four but turning five in a few months."

"Oh." Then she says, "Is she going to school here?"

"Yeah she's going to AlansGroveElementary school."

We each look back at Aaliyah. She is playing with the sand throwing it everywhere. Then unexpectedly the sand she threw in the air stays there. Sometimes that happens. Aaliyah hasn't gotten the hang of when she is supposed to use her powers. I see Ash staring wide eye at what Aaliyah just did.

"Aaliyah," I call out.

The sand falls to the ground and Aaliyah comes over to me.

"What was that?" Ash just asks. I don't answer her.

"Come on honey lets go home and get you a snack," I say.

"Okay Mommy."

"Bye, Ash."

Ash POV

I can't believe Katy is here. After we left it broke Daemons heart. And now she has a daughter. He would sure go crumbling down. Her daughter's eyes look very similar to Daemon eyes. I take out my cell phone and make an important call. "Hey Dee it's Ash. I got to tell you something important." Then I pause. I take a deep breath before I say anything to her. "Katy is here."

**Okay so here is the second chapter hope you guys like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the lux series.**

**Ash's POV**

_"Katy is here."_

"Wait what do you mean Katy is here? You better not be joking about this Ash. It's not funny," says Dee almost yelling at me through the phone.

"I'm not lying Dee. I saw her at the park while I was walking past it. It was her," I tell her.

"What happened next then? Did you talk to her?"

"Yea, she lives here now. Just moved here so she can go to school."

"Then isn't that good! She can be with Daemon. He won't be depressed any more. And we can hang out and.."

But I stopped her there. About to tell her the most important part of our encounter.

"Dee I need to tell you something about Katy."

"Well what is it?"

"She has a daughter."

"WHAT! What do you mean she has a daughter?"

"When I went to go talk to her a little girl came over and told Katy 'mommy' then I asked Katy if she was a mother and she said yes."

"This is going to kill Daemon."

"Then we shouldn't tell him."

Back then I would have thought it was a good idea to tell him so the news would crush him and he'd stop waiting for her but now I changed.

"Oh I also forgot to tell you that her daughter is going to Alans Grove Elementary school."

"Really that means I could be her teacher!"

"You're a 1st grade teacher and she is going into kindergarten."

"Ah I really want to meet her. Hey tell me how she looks and I can see if I can recognize her. Also what's her name?"

"Um she looks just like Katy but has curly hair and bright green eyes and her name is Aaliyah."

"That's such a pretty name. Okay well thanks Ash for telling me this."

"Yea I knew it would bring joy to you guys to know that Katy was back."

"Yea I guess."

Katy's POV

Okay after my encounter with Ash I knew I had to be more careful about being recognized. Right now I am enrolling Aaliyah into school. I hope Ash believed my lie about Aaliyah turning five because in reality she was turning six. She is going to start on Thursday. She was really nervous about going to a new school and making new friends even though she was just in the first grade.

I called out to Aaliyah, "Aaliyah."

Then she came running towards me with a book in her hand. I always catch her reading something. She was just like me. Loved her books.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Want to help me make cookies."

"Sure!"

Later that day we were eating our cookies together. And Aaliyah was telling me about her new book she was reading. During the move here has been great except all them being here. Which I had no clue of. I have started unpacking boxes and decorating the apartment so it will look better. After doing my regular chores I started reading one of my own books. It's about a girl who falls in love with someone she can't be with because she is a halfblood and he is a pureblood. Kind of cheesy but I like it so far. Hours passed and I had to make dinner for me and Aaliyah. I made her favorite food, lasagna and to drink, milk. She couldn't get enough of it, she can drink a whole gallon of milk if she wanted to.

"Mommy after dinner could we go to the library and get more books?"

"Sure sweetie."

As we ate Aaliyah kept stuffing her mouth with lasagna and washed it all down with milk. It reminded me of how milk was Daemons favorite drink. She's like me but she also has some of her dad in her. She has his curly hair and green eyes; she also likes to eat a lot like him. As I look at Aaliyah eating I wonder how things would have been if Daemon were here.

**Okay sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been just to busy and I hope you guys like it. Can any of you guess what book Katy is reading? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the lux series.**

Chapter 4

Katy's POV

It's been days since my encounter with Ash. I haven't heard from her or anybody lately so far. Aaliyah and I have been accustomed to our new apartment and I have managed to unpack everything. Today was the day Aaliyah was starting her first day of school. She was a little nervous at first but got over it quickly. I was just brushing her long brown curly hair when I looked at the time. It was almost time to drop her off. "Okay Aaliyah, just remember what I told you don't be afraid to talk to anyone and if someone gives you a hard time just tell me…." "Okay Mommy." "Alright let's go." Then we headed out the door and into the car. It was only a 10 min. drive to her school so it didn't take long. When I pulled up to her school I parked the car and led her to her class room. I waited for her teacher to come out and introduce myself. Then I saw a tall blonde woman with freckles wearing a pair of glasses. And came to introduces herself to me.

"Hi I am Ms. Johnson."

"Oh hi I'm Katy. Are you the teacher?"

"No sorry, I work in the office but I believe Ms. Black will be here soon. Who is this adorable girl?"

"This is my daughter Aaliyah."

"That's such a pretty name"

Aaliyah started blushing and then said, "Thank you."

"Sweetie you can go and play with the other children until the bell rings", she said to Aaliyah.

I said goodbye to Aaliyah and hopped in my car and left to the house to do some chores.

Aaliyah's POV

After mommy left I went to the playground where all the children were playing. I was nervous that nobody would like me but I had to be strong like mommy. While I was thinking I didn't see the girl come up to me.

"Oh hi." I said timidly.

"Hi I'm Jessica. Who are you?" she said.

"I'm Aaliyah I just moved here."

"Oh where you from?"

"I'm from West Virginia."

"Your eyes are so cool."

"Thanks."

"Hey wanna come and play with us?"

"Sure." Then we went to play hot lava monster on the playground and this boy named Peter was the hot lava monster. A few minutes later the bell rang and Jessica walked me towards the classroom and we sat at a table with Peter and another girl we played with named Angie.

"So who is our teacher?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh Ms. Black she is so nice but she can also be mean when you do something bad." "And she also is pretty", Peter said.

"I hope I am as pretty as her when I grow up", said Angie. Then came is this beautiful woman probably the same age as mommy. She had long black hair and these intense green eyes kind of like mine. She then stood it front of the class and looked at every one of us and when she saw me she just stared.

"Well it seems we have a new student in the class", she says. Then I feel everybody look towards me. I don't really like the attention.

"Come on sweetheart and introduce your self to the class" she said motioning to come towards the front of the class. "So tell us your name and where you moved from", she said politely.

"My name is Aaliyah and I moved here from West Virginia", I said and looked back at Ms. Black. "Well class I hope you all make Aaliyah feel welcome to our classroom. Alright so back to drawing your favorite thing to do." After that we all went to go to recess and it was my turn to be the hot lava monster.

Dee's POV

(During Recess)

When Ash called saying she saw Katy at the park I didn't believe her especially when she told me that she had a daughter. She told me that she was going to go to the school where I worked as a 1st grade teacher, but I brushed it off. But when I saw Aaliyah today I was shocked that she looked like Katy. Ash told me her daughter was in kindergarten, I knew that Katy must have lied to her. That girl, Aaliyah looks exactly like Katy but with my eyes…._Daemon's eyes_. How could this be? I got up from my chair and went to the office to get the new class roster with Aaliyah's information. I didn't look at it until I got to the classroom. When I saw her last name was Swartz I knew she was Katy's daughter. All of this then led me back to the time we had to leave West Virginia. I felt extremely bad when Matthew told us that we had to move with no explanation at all. We were all devastated. Dawson left because he could not leave Bethany and told Daemon to stay with me. Even though we had each other I knew that we couldn't leave Katy. She was my 1st best friend. Matthew said it was too dangerous for us to stay there, that we had to leave. I think Daemon took it the hardest. He hasn't really been himself for a while. I know he is okay but I know deep down he is hurting inside.

**Okay so I finally updated. I know its been months since I last updated but I have a bad case of writers block. It might take me a while until I update again just to tell you guys. I hope you guys like the chapter.**


End file.
